


Tell Me What You Want

by aron_kristina



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Community: cabinpres_fic, Crack, Dialogue-Only, Other, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin works as a phone-sex operator to make some extra money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://cabinpres-fic.livejournal.com/728.html?thread=453592#t453592) at cabinpres_fic. Not beta-read.

"Hello"

"Er, hello! I'm Aaa...rchie. Archie. I'm Archie."

"Hello Archie. My name is Vince. Now, tell me what you want."

"Oh, I, er, I don't know. What do you want?"

"I want whatever you want. I only want to make you happy."

"But I am happy. Do you, er, what are you wearing?"

"Jeans. They're so tight I can't fit any underwear into them. A white shirt, unbuttoned because it's so hot in here. What are you wearing, baby?"

"Oh, just my normal clothes, and a special hat I made just now, because I was going to call you. Say, you sound a bit like Sk... someone I know."

"Someone nice?"

"Oh yeah, he's brilliant!"

"That's good. Now, tell me what you want me to do."

"We can pretend that we're on an aeroplane, right, and you are the captain, and I'm the sexy steward, and you just can't help yourself, so you, well, you know."

"...right. Yes."

***

"Hello."

"Hello there."

"Mmm, tell me what you want."

"I want you to rub jet fuel into my skin. Slowly."

"Right. Well, I'm starting by pouring some onto your back and massaging it in. You feel so good baby, your smooth skin and the fuel mixed together. I want you so bad."

"Ok, now I want you to lock me up in the cargo bay, because I've been a very bad boy."

"Yes, a naughty boy. You need to be punished."

"Indeed."

***

"Hello."

"Martin? Martin! Stop this nonsense at once. We have a customer."

"..."

"Martin? MARTIN?"


End file.
